


Merle Fucks Lucretia

by Miss_Bubblegum



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Bubblegum/pseuds/Miss_Bubblegum
Summary: Merle walks in on a sexual fantasy Lucretia is having and decides to help her out.(There was context here once upon a time. All you need to know now tho is lucretia is pregnant and doesn't know which crew member is the other parent as she has been screwing everyone but taako and that this is set before the ipre want to join the world after realizing its safe)





	Merle Fucks Lucretia

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a different fanfic but i decided to go with a diffrent sex scene instead. Having already written this one i thought it would be a waste to delete it. so its a deleted scene before the movie omes out type deal

Lucretia had been trying to distract herself all morning, to write an accurate log of the day before in one of her journals, or to find something to wear that was not just over large t shirts from her friends. She also tried to start painting another picture, one that would only be finished when she could paint the baby in too, a sort of family portrait. 

None of that had worked though, she kept getting distracted, feeling herself veer off into fantasy she was making in her mind every few minutes. 

When she gave up on any kind of meaningful work and decided to just give into what she had been avoiding for hours, she did have to put some serious thought into whether she wanted this to be a solo endeavor or if she maybe wanted to get walked in on and have all sort of sexual encounters with whoever walked through the door first-

With the clothes that she was wearing, it wasn't hard by any means to slightly ruck up the front of the shirt she had on as a sort of dress, and trace her lips through her underwear, thinking about her options. 

What if she took everything off and looked for the first person here who would bang her? How desirable would she look naked with her pussy dripping all down the inside of her legs? She certainly was wet enough, she knew that by only the fingers still touching herself through the cotton of her underwear, she soaked it through just with her mind wandering earlier and the image of being fucked where she stood because none of her lovers could fucking resist her. 

Deciding to start taking some action, underwear was not part of the equation no matter how she wanted to get off, she shucked the panties and left them to pick up later. 

With nothing holding her back from touching her pussy straight on she teased herself, stroking her lips and ignoring the throbbing need she felt just centimeters away. 

She traced all around her lips, and when she could not bear it longer, started thumbing her clit, causing her to gasp and jolt where she was sitting. With a gentle and constant pressure on it she slowly brought her other hand down to finger herself, wanting something inside to help her get what she needed. 

She parted the engorged lips, feeling the wetness drip on the chair below her, not caring as she finally pushed a finger into herself and curled it just the right way to see stars. 

When she came back down from the orgasm high she still wanted more, and could not just rely on how inescapably horny and needy she was this time. She started to make up a scenario like she had so many times before, whispering it to herself as it came to her. She always did like talkers during sex and with herself the running commentary kept it more realistic to her. 

“Someone saw me just now, heard my gasps and moans and came to investigate what was going on. He didn't like how I resorted to using my own hands instead of fucking one of them, they had offered many times after all. Why didn't she go to them and sink down onto one of their cocks? Why didn't she ask them to finger her? But instead I used my own hand, and for my punishment I could only use my own hand, no summoning anything to fuck myself and he was just going to watch on as I tried and begged to get him to fuck me, to put anything even a finger inside. 

“Looking into his eyes, I am forced to put….more fingers inside t….to feel full enough to pretend it's his filling me.” She stuttered with moans as gasps as she closed her eyes completely and did what she was narrating for herself, not paying attention to the room anymore. 

The sound of panting filled the air as she got more and more into her fantasy, “He watches as Try and make myself pretend that my fingers inside me are his cock and that he's fucking me. I cry out for him but he's not listening to my voice anymore but has his cock out and is stroking it to my ineffectual pleasuring myself. He….he wants to tease me….to punish me for not going to him or one of the others first. 

“He makes me stop, wanting to see how I had been filling out up top since he knows breasts get bigger during pregnancy, so he rips off my shirt and stares at my breasts, licking his lips and moving close to squeeze one with a hand.” She again did as her narration demanded, throwing her shirt off her and taking one of her breasts in her hand, kneading it and playing with the Nipple so she would get the most satisfaction, feeling shocks of electricity going straight to her core when she pinched and pulled at her nipple. 

She tried to keep narrating but with all she was feeling it was becoming more difficult with every breath, getting softer and more breathy every word, tell tale signs that she was close and was going to have a mind shattering orgasm. 

“He makes me rub myself, not letting me have my fingers in me anymore. Naughty girls like me don't get rewards after all….” she said breathily, gently grinding the heel of her hand into her clit, pulling at her left nipple once more, feeling her release getting closer by the second…..

“Naughty girls don't get rewards?” Asked a gruff male voice from directly in front of her, “then what do you call what you're doing to yourself?” 

“Please let me put a finger in myself please I feel so empty I need something to fill me up, something to clench on. Please please,” Lucretia begged without a pause, thinking that her fantasy had just become a little more real and wanted to take full advantage of it. 

“Hmmmm…..” she heard him deliberate in front of her, as she went completely still waiting for his answer.   
“How about no. If you are a good girl though I'll let you suck my cock though. You got me hard with the performance you're putting on.”

She sighed in disappointment, starting to move her hands again, trying to chase her release that was starting to get farther and farther away the longer she stayed still.

“Please I'll be a good girl. I promise I will be the best girl ever please let me finger myself!”

“No. You seem fine with what you have now. Look at you, I can see how wet you are from here. You're loving this.”

“I….just wanna cum so badly….I need it so bad please! I need it,” she begged practically sobbing. 

“What's holding you back then? Do whatever you can to cum in the next 10 seconds and if you can do it I promise you that I will fuck you if you still want it.”

She didn't even need two seconds, pinching her nipple tightly and hitting her clit just the right way when she moved her hand to shove her fingers into herself, pushing her into a screaming orgasm that rocked her world and utterly wiped her mind clear of anything but pleasure for what felt like forever to her, a sentiment likewise expressed by an extremely turned on dwarven cleric who appeared to have walked into a wet dream, seeing her arch her back and scream in pleasure for what seemed like eternity. 

I'm glad we have the ship to ourselves at a time like this he thought to himself seeing Lucretia’s hand fall down from where it was on her pussy, resting on the chair she sat on now, it would be hard to explain that I couldn't just not fuck her to the others. Or worse yet I might not have been the one to get here first and I would have lost out on being the one to make her scream like that. 

When she regained all of her senses once more, she felt herself significantly cooled down from before, to the point where she would maybe be able to focus if she decided to do something other than masturbate. 

“Feeling ok Luc?” 

She opened her eyes and saw Merle in front of her, eyes wide and bright with what she recognized as lust and excitement, and he held out a hand to her. 

“I feel fine, I don't know if it's the hormones or what but I have been feeling far more needy in the sex department recently….” she mused, taking his hand and assistance of getting to a vertical position without falling over from wobbly legs. 

“You have? Well my door is always open if you want help with that,” he teased, but it was obvious that he was also being serious, as was evident from the sizable bulge in his pants that seemed to throb as she spoke. 

“I probably will take you up on that. I don't know how many orgasms it would take to put me out of the mood but two barely making me down to slightly above my regular level of horniness isn't good. Usually two makes me ready for bed not….” 

“Say no more. So you still are in the mood?” He asked, and picking up his meaning instantly, she nodded.

“Yep. You wanna show me how you fuck an overly horny young lady?”

He just started walking towards his bedroom, his eyes on the prize even as Lucretia giggled behind him at how determined and focused he was at this. If only he was like this about actual work…..

When they were in his room, Merle started stripping immediately, letting Lucretia get comfortable on the bed, find the best position for this that would not hurt her or the baby. Sex was supposed to just feel nice after all.

“Are you ready?” Merle asked

“Yeah I think I found it,” she said getting into a sort of half laying on her side, half laying on her back position. 

“Are you stretched enough? Wouldn't want you to get hurt…”

“I was fucking myself with four fingers at a time when you walked into the room Merle, I'm ready for the dick.” 

He nodded and she spread her legs as he walked between them, putting one leg over his shoulder.

When he pressed in, her head fell back, and she grasped at the sheets beneath her. Oh yes this is what she was dreaming of before. This was the real deal, and filled her up farther than her fingers did, and the breath caught in her throat as she felt it full her completely, Merle’s hips flush with hers.

Both trying not to end this before it really had a chance to start, Merle did pause there and did what he always did at a time like this, when he was far far closer to blowing it than she was, he started looking for her clit.

Lucretia didn't know if it was just something Merle did because he didn't want to wait to put his dick in before making sure they were closer to the same page on the orgasm front, or if it was some kind of kink he had, but far more often than not Merle would be balls deep in her and stop to work her up with her clit. He would just rub it and touch it until he deemed them close enough to on the same page when he would stop playing with her clit and start fucking railing her.

He always knew he had the exact right spot from the the shuddering intake of breath Lucretia would take when he found it, the same every time as if she wasn't sure she would still be able to breathe and vocalize when she was so full of his cock.

It made him smirk, it always did, as he started playing with the little nub, this time having his other hand reach up and grab her breast, noting that it had of course gotten bigger since the start of her pregnancy and that the nipples apparently got more sensitive.

When he pinched one gently between his fingers he felt her pussy tighten around his cock, a feeling he usually only got in waves when he played with her clit, and she seemed to feel it too.

She had felt herself clamp down on the dick inside her, causing her toes to curl a little bit as when he shifted a little in what seemed like surprise at her reaction, she felt the drag of his cock on her g-spot. Boy was thing turning out to be a successful session in so many ways.

As Lucretia’s body kept either upping the reactions or showing him new sensitive areas, Merle started getting worried that he wouldn't be able to last long at all once he started moving. 

Usually this wasn't a concern since he knew what to expect, but today was a day of discovery, exploration, and feeling his dick be squeezed in more ways than he felt since he was a teenager trying to figure out what worked best for him when going solo. 

When Lucretia looked so wrecked from his ministrations that it looked like she might start crying, he finally started to move, slowly at first so they could get used to it, but faster and faster as they were ready. 

He was hitting her g-spot with every thrust, as he knew where it was quite well from experience, and as it got harder and faster, she started screaming his name which was a fantastic sign. She never started doing that until it was nearly orgasm time for her, leaving him with a very rare opportunity. He wasn't as close as she was. 

As she spasmed around him when she came he just kept fucking, fucking her straight through her orgasm and well into some aftershocks before he came into her and stilled.

When they were able to untangle themselves they did, Lucretia flopping completely onto her side, breathing heavily and looking sated. 

Merle climbed up onto his bed and put his arms around her, feeling distinctly wobbly himself and rather tired.

“You doing ok Luc?” He made sure to check in on her 

“Doing fine. Why don’t you do that more often?” She asked in a breathy dreamy tone that seemed halfway to sleep.

“Not usually that wrong about what time your orgasm will hit.” He gruffly answered her before following her lead and passing the fuck out.


End file.
